


Niall, We Need More Milk

by mullingarstyls



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Like, M/M, No Milk, Poor people, Sleepy Niall, Smut, Zayn is hungry, at the end, implied!smut, its not graphic, krave cereal, thats it reall, vague!smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullingarstyls/pseuds/mullingarstyls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is freaking hungry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall, We Need More Milk

**Author's Note:**

> more ziall fluff because #soulmateshit
> 
> p.s: I take prompts on my tumblr: mullingarstyls and on my Wattpad: LizzieCox

Zayn stared at the empty carton of 2% milk. Of course this had to happen on the _one day_ Zayn was actually in the mood for a nice, hearty bowl of Krave.

 

Sure, the date on the cereal box said the cereal expired 3 months ago, but damn Zayn and Niall could barely pay their monthly rent on their shabby apartment, let alone bother to pay for food when they could do take out.

 

But that wasn't what bothered Zayn.

 

Zayn just _really_ wanted some cereal. And damn, if the world had to end in order for Zayn to get what he wanted, let them all perish.

 

Zayn really _really_ wanted cereal.

 

So Zayn marched across the flat over to the bedroom without a door and shook his lover awake. Niall groaned, his blue eyes looking milky still from sleep. Damn, milk. Why'd his eyes have to look milky?

 

_Maybe if I gouge out his eyeballs, they'll leak out some milk for my damn cereal._ Zayn thought, then realized how incredibly nasty that sounded.

 

"Z-zaayn. Whaat dooo yooouu want?" Niall slurred, smacking his lips a bit and grimacing at the morning taste.

 

"Milk." Zayn said simply, holding up the empty milk carton. Niall rolled his eyes, "Haha. Go buy some milk yourself you little cunt before you decide to interrupt my REM cycle."

 

Zayn almost asked Niall _what the hell is a REM cycle_ but simply said, "No. I gave you a list yesterday when you went shopping and 2% milk was right at the top."

 

Niall shrugged, grabbing Zayn's waist and pulling the tan boy on top of him, "Fine, fine, I'll get you some damn milk. But you better be owing me something good."

 

"You mean, something like this?" Zayn said as he slid down to Niall's most private parts and that was it, Niall was squirming and thinking, _I should forget to buy milk more often._


End file.
